personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Terry Easton
| last = }} Terry Easton, '''also known as '''The Voice, is an enigmatic criminal mastermind. History After Ron Kincaid murdered his mistress Tara Cooke, his wife hired Easton to get the 911 call Tara had made erased. To do this, Easton hires the Templarios to kidnap a young boy named Aaron Hollander in order to blackmail 911 operator Sandra Nicholson. During the kidnapping, Easton hacks into the 911 call exchange and ensures that Aaron's 911 call goes directly to Sandra. After the Templarios kidnap Aaron, Easton calls Sandra and tells her that he has taken Aaron hostage and she will do what he says or Aaron is going to die. Easton sends Sandra a picture of Aaron being held hostage and threatens to cut off body parts if Sandra doesn't accept the situation. Once she does, Easton gives her his ground rules: she can't attempt to warn anyone, disobey any of his commands or attempt in any way to disconnect the call or he will kill Aaron. On Easton's orders, Sandra calls off the police she sent to Aaron's apartment. Easton then has Sandra list Aaron's call as a prank. After Sandra takes care of Aaron's 911 call, Easton orders Sandra to shut off the building's backup generator and threatens Aaron when Sandra questions his instructions. Easton has Sandra connect her headset to her cell phone so she can have her hands free and warns her about how nervous she appears causing Finch, who is monitoring the situation after getting Sandra's number from the Machine, to realize Easton can see her somehow. When Sandra tries to leave a help message at the sign-in sheet to the lower levels, Easton bring up her failure to save her young neighbor Joseph and her sealed juvenile records. Following Easton's orders, Sandra shuts down the backup generator and then goes into the server room where Easton instructs her to delete all of the 911 calls from two days before. Sandra questions why Easton needs over 30,000 calls deleted and why he can't do it himself and he tells her that its the simpler option and makes her choose between saving the calls and Aaron. Finch, having realized that Easton is watching Sandra through a camera on her headset, remotely mutes Sandra's phone and tells her that Easton must be trying to hide one phone call in particular and to stall so his team can rescue Aaron. Sandra tells Easton she needs an elite admin code from the head of IT and it could take her fifteen minutes to delete all of a day's calls with it. On Easton's orders, Sandra goes to get it while Finch attempts to locate the call Easton is trying to hide. Easton monitors Sandra as she steals the key fob she needs, but when she returns to the server room, she accidentally puts Finch in view of her camera, angering Easton who realizes she has broken his rules and involved someone else. Claiming he is about to kill Aaron, Easton sets off an explosion in a parking garage that destroys three vehicles and makes a smoke cloud visible from across town. Easton then tells Sandra that it was a "warning shot" and he now has Aaron wired to the same amount of explosives. Easton gives Sandra fifteen minutes to erase the calls or he will use the bomb to kill Aaron. As time starts to run out, Sandra goes to delete the calls only for Easton to tell her that its no longer necessary as he has learned that the Kincaids have confessed to the police and thus his work for them is over. However, Easton tells Sandra that releasing Aaron is no longer possible as he can't risk details of his operation falling into the police's hands and that "cleanliness is all." Easton then hangs up while knocking out the power to the 911 call center so that Sandra will have to go out the front door where he has a hitman waiting to kill her. Finch tries to lead her out another exit but the hitman catches up to them. Finch is able to stop the hitman from harming Sandra but learns that he just works for Easton. At the same time, Reese and Shaw locate Aaron, take out his kidnappers, disarm the bomb and rescue the boy. However, Shaw discovers that Easton is not there either and was using a second phone relay to communicate from another location. The next day, after Shaw hands Finch the relay, Easton calls, telling Finch he's excited to speak to the man who handed him his first defeat. Finch realizes Easton can see him, but can't determine where Easton is nearby. Easton tells Finch that he won't harm Sandra or Aaron as there is no longer a point, but sees Finch as another matter. Easton ominously tells Finch "be seeing you" before hanging up. When Amir Siddiq, a hitman he uses to kill the people he uses in his operations is arrested, Easton realizes that Amir will turn him in to the police in exchange for a deal and hires the Templarios to kill Amir. To aid in his plan, Easton builds up his identity as "Terry Easton" and hires actress Jennifer Kent to play his wife Carla to create a "hostage" that "the Voice" is using against him. He also blackmails Officer Chen by threatening his family so that Chen will release the Templarios once the 8th Precinct has been cleared out. After getting Easton's number from the Machine, Reese tracks him down breaking into the Kepler and Mountain investment firm. When Reese catches Easton, he is planting a bomb and is able to successfully fool Reese into believing that he is harmless. Reese disarms Easton's bomb and takes him into custody for questioning on his actions. At the 8th Precinct, Easton is put into an interrogation room to be questioned for his actions with the bomb at the investment firm. Easton, pretending to be terrified, refuses to explain his actions until Finch restores a self-deleting text on Easton's phone using a forced pairing revealing a picture of Easton's "wife" Carla. Easton tells Reese that a man called him, a voice on the phone that knew everything about him and is holding Carla hostage. The man sent him the bomb with instructions to use it on the investment firm and he failed in his mission. Easton triggers a prerecorded message on his phone from the man telling him that he failed his mission and will never see Carla again. When the message ends with "cleanliness is all", Finch recognizes the caller as "the Voice," the man who threatened Sandra Nicholson into deleting a 911 call. Finch is able to use the Machine to perform a voice analysis that confirms that the caller is the same man. The two realize that Sandra had access to the 911 database like Easton has access to the investment firm. Finch is able to locate the warehouse that Carla is supposedly being held in by tracing the text sent to Easton and decides to enlist Elias to locate "the Voice." Elias is aware of "the Voice", having had a few run-ins with his operations, but doesn't know who he is. However, he agrees to take Finch to someone he knows of who has been contracted by Easton in the past in exchange for going along to back Finch up. At the warehouse, Reese sends his SWAT team in to find Carla only to be contacted by Easton who has recognized him as the man who rescued Aaron Hollander. Easton tells Reese that he won't be in time to save Carla and its fine he brought a SWAT team as he "has plenty of bombs to go around." Reese realizes Easton's trap too late to warn the SWAT team who are caught in the blast, injuring several, one critically. Calls then come in from all over the city about bombs, some of which are real, drawing the bomb squad and cops from the 8th Precinct thin as Easton planned. After Reese leaves, Officer Chen, as ordered, slips a cell phone and a lock pick under the interrogation room door to Easton. As Easton makes his way to the holding cells, he is intercepted by Reese and tells him that after he got the phone and lock pick, he received a text further threatening Carla and instructions to open the holding cells where the Templarios are. Reese realizes that Easton was supposed to get arrested to engineer a jailbreak and that "the Voice" has someone else working for him inside the precinct. Checking the holding cells, Reese and Easton find the guard unconscious and the Templarios gone from their cells and locking themselves in the precinct on the security cameras. At the same time, Elias leads Finch to Raul, Easton's bomb maker. Elias is able to threaten Raul into giving up the amount of bombs and their locations. Raul gives up the locations which Finch realizes are within the jurisdiction of the 8th Precinct after Reese informs him of the situation with the Templarios and the two realize that Easton intended to empty out the 8th Precinct so the Templarios could get at something inside. Reese and Easton make their way through the precinct with Reese refusing to involve anymore cops and risk their lives until they can figure out what the Templarios want. Having tracked the warehouse bomb's detonation signal to an apartment building in SoHo, Finch heads out to investigate it while Reese and Easton meet up with Fusco and find two Templarios raiding the evidence lockup for guns and SWAT vests. Reese and Fusco take the two out and question one who tells them they were hired to kill Amir. Realizing that Amir could potentially implicate someone else in his murders, Fusco and Reese head out to check on him with Fusco leaving Easton with a baseball bat to protect himself. At the apartment building, Elias and Finch locate Easton's headquarters but find "the Voice" not there. Finch discovers that the detonation signal was relayed through the headquarters from another location but it will take time to track down the correct location. At the same time, Elias finds a board that Easton has been using to display his work on following the Team. Checking the terminal in Easton's headquarters, Finch finds his payment to Jennifer Kent and he and Elias realize that Easton's "wife's" abduction was a total fabrication to get Easton inside the precinct and all of the cops out. The two realize that Easton is really "the Voice." After rescuing Amir from the Templarios, Amir explains his connection to Easton and offers up his true identity in exchange for a deal. Reese retrieves Easton and arrives at the bullpen in time to stop Chen from killing Amir, having realized he was working for "the Voice" as well. Easton takes cover as Fusco and Reese engage the Templarios but eventually enters the interrogation room to take out Amir personally. Amir is shocked to see Easton who asks if Amir really thought he could betray him and live to tell about it. Telling Amir "cleanliness is all", Easton murders Amir. Emerging from the interrogation room, Easton goes after Reese just as he's warned by Finch that he tracked the detonation signal to inside the precinct and Easton is "the Voice". Telling Reese that it had been good doing business with him, Easton prepares to shoot him only to get tackled by Fusco, causing Easton to graze Fusco in the shoulder with a bullet. As a final Templario is killed by Reese, Easton flees the precinct. Reese alerts Finch to Fusco's injury and Easton's escape. Easton heads to his getaway car which is parked out of sight of any cameras and is registered under another alias. As he reaches the car, Easton receives a call from Finch who is able to track him down through his cell phone after having linked the detonation signal to it. As Finch compliments Easton on his precautions, he walks up behind Easton and Easton and Finch finally come face to face. Easton draws his gun on Finch who tells him he's wreaked enough havoc and can't be allowed to continue. Finch demands Easton surrender, but he refuses. Before Easton can shoot Finch, he is ambushed at gunpoint by Elias who Easton is surprised to find working with Finch. Elias warns Easton against hurting Finch as he's one of the few friends Elias has left. Easton offers a truce: he lets Finch go if Elias lets him go. Elias accepts and both men lower their guns. Easton taunts them that their compassion and loyalty are their weakness and make them easy to exploit. Elias tells him that thinking like that is why Easton will lose, but Easton believes he has won for now at least. With a parting shot of "be seeing you", Easton drives away. However, Elias had affixed a bomb to his getaway car and once Easton is far enough away, detonates the bomb, killing Easton. Victims *Unknown number of people killed in his operations. *Aaron Hollenberg - kidnapped and strapped to a bomb; rescued. *Sandra Nicholson - blackmailed, later sent a hitman after; ultimately failed on both counts. *Officer Chen - blackmailed into working for him. *Kepler and Mountain Security Guard - knocked out while breaking in. *At least five unnamed former associates - assassinated by Amir Siddiq on his orders to tie up loose ends. *Several SWAT team members - injured in an explosion from one of Easton's bombs, one critically. *Amir Siddiq - shot in the head. *John Reese - attempted to shoot; failed. *Lionel Fusco - grazed in the arm protecting John Reese. *Harold Finch - threatened to kill; stopped by Carl Elias. Notes *After Elias kills Easton, he indicates that Finch brought him along for that exact purpose. Finch doesn't deny this allegation. Earlier in the episode Elias had questioned what Finch intended to do with Easton once they caught him. Though Finch brought up his threatening of Easton's hitman with electrocution in , he never answers Elias' question, further indicating that Elias may have been right. *Both Elias and Easton show knowledge of each other though they never met in person before Elias helped Finch track Easton down. Easton shows a low opinion for Elias who had previously told Finch that he'd had run-ins with Easton's operations but did not know who he really is. *When talking about Easton with Finch, Elias calls him a "ghost." Shaw also described Easton as such after finding his phone relay. *When confronting Easton, Finch lists his crimes as blackmail, abduction, extortion and murder. *According to one of the Templarios, Easton makes himself untraceable by using untraceable calls and self-deleting texts. Easton also pays the Templarios by making the money show up in an account. *According to Amir, Easton hires people through three different shell companies that all have the same PO box. By following Easton's courier, Amir was able to identify him. *The voice Easton uses in his role as "the Voice" is in fact his own voice modulated by an app on his phone according to Finch. *At the end of each of his appearances, Easton's last words to Finch were "be seeing you." *Finch describes Easton as "highly intelligent, resourceful and most likely dangerous when cornered." Shaw points out that Finch described himself if he were evil. *"Terry Easton" is indicated to be an alias built in order to kill Amir Siddiq rather than his real name. *Easton is the final regular criminal faced by the Team on Person of Interest. Following Easton's death, the team only faces domestic terrorists besides Samaritan and its agents. *Easton is the last character on Person of Interest to have a forced pairing performed on their phone. Appearances Season 3 * (voice only) Season 5 * Category:Characters Category:Persons of Interest Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Carl Elias